


Drowning the Apocalypse

by undersail2013



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bi!Dean, Drunken Confessions, High School, Other, pre-destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undersail2013/pseuds/undersail2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean spills a secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning the Apocalypse

“You know what, Cas, you’re like Joanna Harper all over again.”

“Who is Joanna Harper?”

“Joanna fucking Harper, Jesus Christ. She was… she was hot, man, like, probably the hottest girl in school. We were, shit, 14, I guess? How old are you in ninth grade?”

“Um, what’s a ninth-”

“Anyways, new school for her, and for me too, of course. And she was hot. And she liked me, Cas! I don’t know why, but she fucking liked me. She took me to her house after school one day. That was the first time I ever rode a school bus. It was weird as hell, man, all these kids crammed into the bus and it was like Lord of the Flies. The bus driver didn’t even care. And Joanna, she always picked the hump seat, she called it, the one over the back tire. Said she liked having a place to put her feet up. She took me home on her bus and she kissed me in the hump seat… Hmm, this bottle’s empty. I need another one.”

“No, Dean. One is enough. Your blood pressure is elevated, and you’re on the verge of dehydr-”

“Shut up, Cas! Your brothers are assholes. Lucifer freed Death and wants to wear my brother, and Zach and Michael, the fucking douchebags! It’s the motherfucking apocalypse out there, Cas, so don’t fucking tell me I can’t drink another fucking bottle of cheap-ass rotgut shit if I want to!”

“My apologies, Dean. You’re right. First, finish your story, and I’ll find you another bottle.”

“What story?”

“Um, Joanna Harper?”

“Dude, she was hot. She said I was her first kiss from a boy. But I didn’t believe her. She didn’t kiss like a girl. She kissed like she kissed girls. She kissed like-”

“Here, into the toilet.” 

“Oh go- Oh fuu- I’m gonna die, Cas-”

“You’re fine, Dean. You won’t die from vomiting.”

“Oh fucking shi- Ugh. Can’t you heal me sober? Please, I can’t- Ugh-” 

“Dean?”

“Oh Jesus. Oh fuck me. Huh. Better now.”

“Sit back against the wall.”

“Floor cold. Feels good on my face.”

“Dean. Dean?”

“M’fine, Cas. Just gonna lay here. Cas. She gave me my first blowjob. And then I returned the favor. Cas. Cas. I sucked her dick. Hottest girl in school. And she made me swear I wouldn’t tell. That she was a boy at her last school and a girl at this one. And I didn’t care at all and I was just so happy that she liked me, you know. She didn’t like me because I liked dick and she didn’t hate me because I liked dick. She just liked me. Whatever I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to the s9 tease that a secret from Dean's past would re-surface. In the heady days when Destiel seemed not just possible but inevitable, I hoped against hope that we might discover a transgender girlfriend sharing Dean's closet...


End file.
